The disclosure relates generally to a planning system for an autonomous work vehicle system.
Certain autonomous work vehicles are controlled based on a plan that is generated by the autonomous work vehicle and/or a base station, for example. The plan includes a list of tasks to be performed by the autonomous work vehicle. For example, if the autonomous work vehicle is performing agricultural operations (e.g., towing a seeder or planter, harvesting crops, etc.), the plan may include traversing multiple swaths through a field, thereby enabling the autonomous work vehicle to cover at least a portion of the field. The plan may be generated based on certain rules that control operation of the autonomous work vehicle. For example, the rules may include a rule to enter the field at a field entry point, a rule to exit the field at a field exit point, a rule to avoid obstacles, a rule to cover portions of the field in a certain order, a rule to follow certain paths to reduce compaction, and so forth. Unfortunately, a planning system that utilizes all of the rules to generate a plan may be considerably complex due to the large number of rules and the potential conflicts between rules. In addition, an autonomous work vehicle that executes a plan based on a large number of rules may cover the field in an inefficient and/or undesirable manner.